The prevention of the deposition of dental plaque on teeth is a highly desired result. Dental plaque results when cariogenic bacteria aggregate in colonies on the surface of teeth and form a tenacious deposit thereon. The presence of plaque on teeth is believed to be a precursor to development of dental caries and periodontal disease.
While many attempts have been made to control the effects of cariogenic bacteria and the dental plaque they produce, for example, by fluoride, flossing, brushing, etc., treatments, these are typically directed to either counteracting the secondary effects of plaque on the teeth and gums, or to the removal of plaque that is already formed on and adhering to the teeth and surrounding tissue. Such treatments are not, however, entirely successful, and must be supplemented with periodic treatment by dental professionals. To date, there is no commercially feasible home treatment method for preventing the formation of plaque or its adhesion to teeth.